Kaleidoscopio
by MariSeverus
Summary: Sora Naegino y Leon Oswald, forman un exitoso dueto en la actuación acróbata. Y además, un matrimonio bastante singular. Pero al regresar a Kaleido Star... ¿podrían olvidar la rivalidad? Quién es mejor que quién en el escenario.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, esto es una idea loca que dedico a una persona tan hilarante como yo (?). A Kiara le dedico este fic. Porque la quiero mucho y espero que le guste. Como espero que les guste a ustedes. _

_Besos._

_MariSeverus._

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a los creadores de Kaleido Star._

_

* * *

_

Miraba el mar con mucha fascinación. No comprendía qué le atraía tanto de el. Era como el escenario, la actuación y el público avasallador. Las sonrisas y el rostro de satisfacción de cada uno de los espectadores. Todo eso, la llenaba de un placer indescriptible. Una sensación tan profunda, que lograba cambiar sus ánimos. Que lograba transmitirse, así simplemente pensara y no hablara.

Así era el escenario Kaleido. Así era la sensación que tenía en su corazón y moría por volver. Moría por volver a escuchar su voz, dentro de su alma y escucharse a sí misma, en su actuación.

Dar lo mejor de sí.

— Naegino. Naegino Sora.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me estarán llamando por el parlante?

— Naegino Sora, por favor presentarse en la compuerta de embarque nº 4.

— ¡El avión!

Viajar nuevamente, era lo que anhelaba. Volver a mirar y a sentir, a aquel escenario que fue su hogar. Corrió entre las personas, brincó sobre maletas y niños. ¡No tenía tiempo qué perder!

— Hasta que al final has aparecido. Asumo que esperabas que te buscaran por todo el aereopuerto.

— Lo siento, estaba mirando el mar.

— Lo mirarás desde el avión. Tenemos que partir.

Bueno así era él. Así era el humor que tenía. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo, no representaba novedad alguna. Se preguntó si algún día cambiaría y cómo lo haría. Bien, tendría que seguir tratando.

— ¡Leon, espérame!

El viaje sería tan calmado como la ida. Seguramente vería a sus viejos amigos y una vez más, harían realidad el sueño de muchos. Simplemente fantástico, volver a sentir el cosquilleo del escenario y la sensación de que ella podía cambiar la vida de alguien. Con solo saltar de un trampolín y sonreír.

Como Kaleido cambió su vida.

— Será un regreso maravilloso. ¿No lo crees, Leon?

— Supongo.

— ¡Oh vamos, anímate! ¡Lo recuerdas! Las risas, los aplausos. ¡Saltar y brincar con tus amigos!

Pero él nunca solía prestar atención a esos detalles. Bueno ya había pasado el tiempo, un par de años. No le extrañaba que no hubiese visto nada de eso. Seguía siendo él, al final de cuentas.

— ¿No te impacta, verdad?

— Un show más.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola... acá les dejo más de este fan fic. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Sora sonrió, mientras León alzaba la mirada y contemplaba el escenario Kaleido por un momento. Era diferente, entrar en el escenario con la gran estrella Sora. León entró en silencio, mirando el escenario. Antes de poder decir algo, Sora... se había encontrado con May. Había quedado bajo la dirección de Kaleido, mientras Layla y Kalos se ausentaban. Había demostrado su valía como estrella, como artista. Pese a que Sora había quedado formalmente, como la estrella de Kaleido.

— ¡Sora, bienvenida! León... ¿Se han casado? Eso he oído. Que forman un dueto perfecto.

— Sí, nos casamos en la provincia. Realmente, fue algo muy pequeño. León prefería el anonimato pero...

— Sora como siempre, terminó arruinándolo todo.

— ¡Yo no lo arruiné! No tenía la culpa de que esos fotógrafos nos siguieran tan lejos.

— Brincabas muy alto y todos te vieron hacerlo.

La discusión ya había iniciado, cuando el resto del escenario Kaleido recibía a la gran Sora Naegino. Layla había escrito que pronto, la segunda "dueña" prácticamente de Kaleido, regresaría para armar un gran acto.

Un acto, una tradición antigua.

— Esta es la habitación que preparó Kalos, para ustedes. Aunque no tuvo conocimiento de que estaban casados, pero creo que estarán cómodos aquí dentro.

Sora sonrió, mientras sacaba sus pertenencias. León se había sentado en la cama y la miró con un suspiro... a Sora y con una sonrisa, ella le contempló.

— ¿Qué te parece el escenario Kaleido? ¿Estar de vuelta? ¿Las estrellas, las luces?

— Vamos a dormir.

— ¿Por qué nunca te contenta nada?

— Vamos a dormir, Sora.

León se dejó caer en la cama y Sora se acostó a su lado... con una sonrisa y mirando en dirección al techo. Se dio la vuelta y lo contempló, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro...

— Buenas noches, Leon. Espero que mañana te motive un poco más. Recuerda; que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y tenemos que realizarlo con el mayor ánimo posible y de la mejor manera.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno a ver si puedo sacar algo más largo. Besos y cariños a todos los que me lean.

MariS.

* * *

Sora era la primera en levantarse, los entrenamientos mañaneros solían ser los mejores para calentar los músculos. Leon sin embargo, simplemente estaba sentado en una esquina, mirándola con mucha atención. Hasta que Khalos no diese instrucciones, no calentaría algún músculo de su cuerpo. Leon apesar de estar casado con Sora, que podía considerarse como la persona más alegremente infantil que haya pisado el escenario de Kaleido, seguía siendo muy obstinado.

Pero estaba casado con ella y reaccionaba distinto, estando a su lado. Era todo un espectáculo digno de ver. Nadie que lo viera, podría precisar que estaba enamorado, pero sí quizá si los viera en la intimidad.

Que muchos dudaban que tuvieran.

— Leon... ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres entrenar conmigo? Seguramente, podríamos adelantar algo de lo que Layla quiere que hagamos. Aunque a ciencia cierta, no tengo muchos datos... pero ¡ah! Adoro este escenario y su aroma. Todo lo que aquí se genera. El ambiente...

— ¿Con quién hablas, Sora?— Khalos estaba detrás de ella y la miraba con un suspiro lento y suave.

— ¡Pues con Leon que...! ¡Leon! Volvió a dejarme hablando sola. Siempre hace eso, cuando nada de lo que digo le interesa. A veces es tan irrespetuoso que me provoca...

— Sora. Hay una carta para ti de May. Salió temprano para recoger a Layla y quiere compartirte algunas experiencias. Espero que la leas pronto, tiene caracter de urgente.

— ¿El joven Yuri, vendrá con Layla?

— No lo sé. Él es el encargado de los espectáculos, ya no actúa. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Era cierto. Más sin embargo, pensaba y soñaba con actuar de nuevo con ambos. Había regresado con ese ideal, con ese sueño entre sus pensamientos y parecía que no se haría realidad. Hacían un buen equipo y para esa nueva técnica, estando unidos, bien podría valer la pena. Pero seguramente, Layla tendría otras ideas.

Siempre era así.

— ¿Y el resto del escenario?

— Se fue de vacaciones. Regresará en unas semanas y se pondrá a tono con lo que Layla y tú van a preparar. Layla me ha comentado que es un proyecto muy importante y requiere de mucha práctica. Entonces tendrán que retrasar sus vacaciones un par de días, para cumplir con el espectáculo.

Sora asintió y notó que Leon regresaba. Traía entre sus manos, bebidas. Sonrió, mientras le otorgaba una y destapaba la que tenía entre sus manos.

— Pensé que te habías ido. Como me habías dejado sola.

— Estaba mirando los alrededores, Sora— dijo y ella asintió suavemente. Se inclinó ligeramente para depositar un beso en su mejilla y con una sornisa suave, soltó la bebida en su mano y corrió hacia los trapecios.

Amaba estar en las alturas. Soñaba allí y se liberaba de la misma forma. Sus pensamientos volaban como ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora se había despertado violentamente, en la cama. Leon aún dormía, mientras ella lo miraba sonriente. Tenía una idea fantástica y se la compartiría, apenas amaneciera.

Y llegando el amanecer, apenas despertando, ella tenía que hacérselo saber. Lo había halado de la cama y lo había obligado a vestirse. Le había hablado de un día de paseo, para despejarse y aprovechar las vacaciones del resto del staff de Kaleido. Leon caminaba junto a Sora, ella sostenía su brazo y miraba las tiendas con mucha felicidad.

Era un día soleado y brillante para mirar vitrinas y comer un poco de helado. Llevaban algunos meses de casados y desde entonces, habían hecho pocas cosas juntos.

Esa era una de las pocas cosas que habían hecho juntos.

— Mira, Leon. ¡Qué lindo osito de felpa! ¿no te parece?

— Sí, creo que...

— ¡Vamos a verlo más de cerca!— exclamó, mientras halaba su brazo dentro de la tienda. Luego de unos minutos caminaba con aquel oso negro, entre sus manos.

El parque estaba muy concurrido. Los niños, estando de vacaciones, paseaban a sus anchas. Sora esperaba entretenerlos en el escenario. Eran sus mayores compradores. Su mayor sueño a entretener. Se sentaron en una pequeña banqueta, mientras el sol disminuía su intensidad y el paseo pudiese continuar. Sora miraba su oso de felpa, mientras degustaba un delicioso helado. Colocaba el postre, frente a Leon para que lo probara. No era muy conversador. No lo suficiente.

— ¿Te preocupa algo, Leon?

— Todo esto del show. ¿Qué se traerán entre manos?

— No lo sé, pero yo ya no puedo esperar por saberlo— dijo, mientras se ponía de pie sobre la banqueta y hacía equilibro en el reposa brazos— sin duda será un nuevo reto. Algo electrizante, que hechizará los sentidos de nuestra audiencia. No pararán de aplaudir mientras nosotros alegramos sus días.

Dio un suave brinco y cayó sobre sus manos. Brincó un par de veces, hasta terminar sobre una enorme fuente. Alzó sus brazos y sonrió. Antes de decir algo más, algunos niños aplaudían sonrientes. Hizo reverencias, con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡Ves!— gritó.

— Vamos Sora, creo que aún tenemos tiempo para un par de recorridos más.

— ¡Ha sido todo un placer. No olviden visitarnos en el escenario Kaleido en cuanto abramos nuestras puertas. Se van a divertir mucho!

Sostuvo nuevamente el brazo de Leon y continuó la caminata por aquel pueblo, que recordaba tan bien. Le encantaba volver a sus raíces y encontrarse consigo misma.

— Mira... ¡fotografías! ¡vamos a tomarnos un par!

Leon no dijo nada, no tuvo oportunidad. Sora halaba su mano hacia el estudio fotográfico. Mientras caminaban, notó que su mano se soltaba de él paulatinamente. La miró, mientras ella se contraía lentamente. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia un lado, parecía no estar consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rápidamente estiró sus brazos para abrazarla.

¿Qué había pasado?

— ¿Sora? ¡Sora!

Para cuando tuvo idea de lo sucedido, estaba sentado en el hospital. Junto a ella. Sostenía su mano con fuerza, mientras ella estaba inconsciente en la cama. El doctor estaba a su lado.

— Sus músculos están engarrotados, tensos. Es probable que todo ese tiempo que pasó lejos del espectáculo, la haya afectado. Estaba acostumbrada a una rutina y de pronto, pasó tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Ahora, solo fue eso precisamente. Necesita descansar, entrenar de forma calma.

— Solo fueron un par de saltos. Nunca se quejó de dolor alguno.

— Suele suceder, cuando entrenas durante tanto tiempo. Si su cuerpo se encuentra muy frío, podría sentir ese mismo dolor. Mucho tiempo sin entrenar y luego, un regreso violento.

Leon no supo qué decir y ladeó la cabeza hacia su esposa. Era joven aún, pero reconocía que verla allí le hacía recordar a su hermana. Sintió aquellos pensamientos, en lo más profundo de su pecho e inspiró con pesadez. Ella era idéntica a su hermana. Soñadora, impetuosa. No sabía callarse y sonreía ante todo. Nada le parecía malo o difícil.

Permaneció allí, sin atreverse a levantarse. Volver a vivir lo mismo, sería su culpa nuevamente. Aunque no lo fuera a ciencia cierta, así lo sentiría. Se quedaría allí, hasta que ella volviera en sí.

— Leon...— escuchó y alzó la mirada violentamente.

— Sora.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Te desmayaste, así que te traje.

— Pues no recuerdo mucho. Solo sé que sentí un dolor agudo en mi costado derecho.

No contestó, asintió mirándola con fijeza. Sora volvió a sonreír y nuevamente, recordó que su hermana también sonreía ante las imposibilidades. Ante el mal tiempo y las dolencias. Lentamente comenzó a sentarse, mientras él soltaba su mano.

— Bueno, pero ya me siento mucho mejor. ¡No te preocupes! Me siento muy bien.

— El doctor dijo que necesitabas calentar, entrenar con mucho cuidado.

— Bueno, quizá.

— Te traeré algo de comer, Sora.

Se quedó sentada allí, mientras esperaba por su esposo. Realmente, eso podía ser un inconveniente para su nueva actuación. Debía entrenar con mucho ahínco, si quería sentirse bien para ese esperado día. Aún sin saber qué tenía que hacer. Leon regresó a su lugar, a su lado y ella sonrió, mientras tomaba la pequeña bandeja.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien. Te lo prometo. Entrenaré y entonces...

Pero no dijo nada más, Leon la abrazaba en silencio. Comprendía el por qué lo hacía, esperaba no equivocarse al respecto. Inspiró con una sonrisa y se afincó en su hombro.

— No ocurrirá nada. No tendré ese destino que tuvo tu hermana, te lo prometo.


	5. Chapter 5

Espero les guste =). Saludos a todos.

**MariSeverus**

* * *

Sora despertó esa mañana con una vigorosa sensación. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su esposo Leon. Estaba dormido y tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella. Apenas amanecía. Era muy temprano. Perfecto para salir a correr un poco. Para calentar sus músculos para volver al espectáculo. De todas formas, él estaba tan dormido que sintió lástima de despertarlo. Se quedó contemplándolo en silencio, mientras el sol se alzaba en el cielo y era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Leon casi nunca actuaba de esa forma. Pero desde que se había desmayado, había desarrollado esa manía compulsiva de sostenerla y de no dejarla ir. Había pasado apenas un par de días desde su accidente.

Pero así era Leon. Preocupado. Demasiado.

— Podríamos dormir un poco más— susurró— ya que está tan cansado. Y ¡ah! Qué cansancio tengo yo también.

Y terminó durmiéndose. Más de lo que imaginó y esperaba. Con una sonrisa suave, se cobijó entre sus brazos y corrió las cobijas sobre ellos. La mañana...propicia para un descanso antes del entrenamiento. Cambió de parecer cuando él mantenía sus brazos alrededor de ella. ¿Por qué no consentirle ese deseo de dormir un poco más? Sonrió y con esa premisa, se durmió.

Un par de horas luego, despertó. Somnolienta y confundida. Su esposo estaba sentado en la cama, mientras la contemplaba en silencio. Ella se levantó hasta sentarse y sonrió.

— Buenos días, Leon. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

— Estoy bien. ¿Qué tal has dormido tú, Sora? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te has sentido mejor?

— ¡Sí! Casi ni recuerdo lo que sucedió. ¡Ven, vamos a entrenar!

Se levantó y se disponía a caminar por la habitación en busca de su ropa de diario para entrenar, cuando Leon sostuvo su brazo y la obligó a detenerse. Ella se dio la vuelta con sorpresa y lo contempló con una sonrisa.

— No quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, Sora. Quién sabe qué podría pasar. No te exijas más de lo que puedes dar. ¿De qué nos serviría herirnos en este preciso momento?

— Tienes que confiar en mí. Voy a estar bien. Además, eso solo fue un pequeño accidente que...

— No. No lo fue.

No contestó, Leon se había levantado y la contemplaba. había enredado una de sus manos entre sus cabellos y suspiraba de forma casi imperceptible.

— No lo fue. Fue algo que puede volver a ocurrir si no te cuidas. Ya el doctor lo dijo.

Pero...

— Leon...voy a estar bien. Además, no es que vaya a caerme en el escenario. En la parte más alta de el. Voy a estar preparada para cuando tengamos que.

No le permitió continuar, había dejado un dedo en sus labios. Volver a escuchar aquello no resultaba fácil. Ya con su hermana lo había vivido y sentido. Ya con su hermana había creído ello y la había visto morir. Había, digamos, devastado su alma y le había motivado a continuar en el escenario. Porque se lo había prometido y no lo vería repetirse dos veces mientras éle stuviera presente y pudiese evitarlo.

Además, estaba hablando de su esposa.

— Sora, no pienso discutir esto contigo.

— Leon...yo...

Pero no culminó la oración. Le acariciaba la mejilla, en silencio y ella simplemente lo contempló sin decir mayor cosa. Estaba confundido. Conocía esa mirada sobre ella. Y antes de decir o razonar con él, recibió un suave beso en sus labios. Algo pequeño, no muy demostrativo. Pero cálido como solía ser él.

Con ella.

— Está bien, está bien. Me has convencido. Sora Naegino se cuidará de los accidentes. O más bien, Sora Oswald... tú entiendes todo. Muy bien. ¡Vamos a entrenar!

La miró tomar su ropa y meterse al baño. También era como su hermana en ese aspecto. Intranquila. Dispuesta a cualquier cosa, con tal de dar el mejor espectáculo jamás visto.

Al salir, los esperaban para entrenar.

— ¡Oh, mira! Están llegando los participantes del evento. Del escenario. ¡Esto sin duda va a estar estupendo! Y... Ah, May debe estar por llegar del viaje para recoger a Layla. Estaba más lejos de lo que yo creía. ¡Vamos a saltar un poco en el trapecio! Será divertido y nos permitirá calentar un poco.

Leon no se opuso y en poco tiempo, Sora estaba haciendo gala de su entrenamiento. Desde que se habían casado, ella había cambiado mucho. Su cabello había cecido más de lo usual, pero ella seguía teniendo ese aspecto infantil que le gustaba. La miraba, sentado en uno de los trapecios, mientras ella estiraba su cuerpo para saltar hasta sus brazos. Había ganado altura y rasgos maduros, pero su espíritu no había cambiado. Seguía siendo la pequeña Sora que había conocido.

Y que sin duda, había terminando amando.

— ¿Listo, Leon? Yo ya estoy lista.

Y eso estaba por verse.

Sora cogía impulso en los columpios, mientras intentaba tomar vuelo. Mientras intentaba hacer una gran acrobacia en los aires y terminar entre sus brazos. Algo muy típico, nada complicado. Pero le servía para recordar en la distancia. Para sentirse una con el escenario. Nuevamente. Y por siempre.

Y allí terminó, girando en el aire. Como si se tratara de una bailarina en un suelo imaginario. Nada difícil.

Terminando así, entre sus brazos. Una perfecta ejecución.

— Hola, Leon. ¿Qué tal estuve?— dijo, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos y se balanceaban en el columpio.

— Perfecta, como siempre. Sora.

— Gracias, cariño. Tú lo has hecho muy bien. También. Has estado tan dedicado. ¡Ese es el espíritu!

Era muy difícil no tenerlo, con ella a su lado.


	6. Chapter 6

A ver, continuamos =D

**MariSeverus.**

**

* * *

**

Sora se detuvo en medio del escenario. Ver a sus antiguos compañeros en la actuación; resultaba algo maravilloso.

— ¡Mia! ¡Anna! ¡Las he extrañado tanto! ¡Ken!

Todo había cambiado tan rápido; que ella jamás habría notado cuánto se había perdido de ese majestuoso escenario. Inspiró ligeramente, en cuanto el resto del elenco miró a Leon, junto a ella.

¿Era...?

— Oh sí. Les presento a mi esposo, Leon. Ya lo conocen, pero no como mi esposo. Nos casamos en el verano.

Absolutamente todo; se hizo silencio. Sora inspiró y miró la curiosa expresión de sus compañeros. Bien, no creían capaz a esa pareja. No por sus dominios en las artes, sino porque quizá no congeniaban. Como parecía que congeniaban en ese preciso momento.

— Somos felices. En verdad. ¿No es así, Leon?

— Indudablemente.

— Además, planificábamos la luna de miel. Aunque el acto apareció ante nuestros ojos y no pudimos resistirnos. Tanto tiempo sin reunirnos en los escenarios. ¡Estoy tan emocionada de participar!

Leon quiso decir algo, pero parecía que alguien más se unía a la reunión de bienvenida. Era May y detrás de ella, caminaba Layla.

Una muy cambiada Layla. Su cabello largo y rubio había quedado atrás, solo había un corte bastante recto. Una apariencia impecable. Como siempre.

— Sora.

— Layla... ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que has...

— Estos son tiempos muy complicados y necesitamos de ti, y tus habilidades. El escenario Kaleido cuenta contigo, para volver a la vida. Para regresar a aquellos tiempos donde solía ser un ícono.

— Sí.

— Kaleido enfrenta su temporada más baja en espectadores. Casi no tenemos público. Depende de ustedes y este gran acto; devolverle la magia al escenario y a sus integrantes.

Sora había escuchado aquellas palabras y se había sentido tan distinta. Como si su misión sobre sus hombros, fuese épica. Fuese la más grande de todas las actuaciones jamás creada.

Pero Leon... no estaba tan convencido de ello.

— Sora. Es una gran responsabilidad. Temo que te lastimes, no podría. No podría volver a verlo. A Sentirlo.

Los detalles de la actuación estarían dados en la cena. Sora negó con la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba el vestido de gala y le daba la espalda. Su esposo se acercó para atarlo a su cuello.

— Leon, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Estaré bien. Tú estarás allí, actuando a mi lado.

Se dio la vuelta y lo observó. Leon no había contestado a aquella información que Sora le estaba brindando. Actuar o no con ella, no era el dilema. Temía que aquello fuera un reto que la agotara. Que fuese mucho más grande que ella misma y que al final.

Terminara decepcionándola.

Solo temía por ella. Era su esposa. Tenía que pensar también en ella.

— Andando, se nos hará tarde y no queremos que nos dejen las sobras.— dijo, acomodando el cuello de su traje negro. Bien, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Leon no contestó, simplemente sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos y plantó un beso en su frente, con mucho cuidado. Sora sonrió y lo miró en silencio.

— No te canses demasiado, Sora.

Sora asintió en silencio y sosteniendo su mano, caminó a través de los pasillos del escenario. Al entrar, fueron el centro de atención de aquella reunión. No muchos creían que estaban casados.

— Un acto revelación. Un baile con piruetas, algo básico al comenzas— escuchó, Layla comentaba a su lado— pero la técnica final, es considerada una de las más exigentes. Se realiza suspendidos a una altura superior a la que normalmente se encuentra el trapecista, con respecto al trampolín.

— ¡Pero de caer o dar un pie en falso, podría morir!— dijo Ken— el trampolín estaría muy lejos.

— Por ello, la atraparían abajo. Con los ojos vendados.

— ¿Qué?— dijo Sora con sorpresa.

— La obra se basa en la confianza a ciegas en la pareja. La capacidad de conectarse mutuamente, sin tener que tocarse. Verse o sentirse de una forma u otra.

Sonaba bastante preocupante. Comenzaba a creer en ello, cuando Leon suspiraba a un lado de la mesa y miraba a Layla con un gesto serio. Su expresión característica.

— No lo haremos.

— Leon...— susurró Sora a su lado.

— Es muy arriesgado.


	7. Chapter 7

Me atrasé re feo. Feliz año por acá :D (re atrasado) y bueno, espero poder seguir. Besos y cariños.

Se les quiere.

* * *

Sora ladeó la cabeza, mientras Leon daba un fuerte golpe en la mesa de la cena y se levantaba.

— Hacer piruetas a mucha más altura de la acostumbrada, con los ojos vendados. ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante estupidez? ¿Qué tal si no puedo atraparla? O ¿qué tal si desgarro alguno de sus brazos en el intento? Podríamos salir lastimados.

— Si basamos el acto que realizarán en el miedo que se están infundiendo, entonces será un completo fracaso.

Layla parecía enfadada y sin embargo Leon, parecía no cambiar de parecer. Sora le observó irse. Deseaba levantarse e ir tras él, pero estaba en una dicotomía.

— Pensar en él o pensar en el escenario, Mia.— le susurró. La joven la observó en silencio, mientras el ambiente de celebración parecía haberse desvanecido.

— Tu corazón sabrá dónde debe estar, qué debe hacer. Eres el alma de Kaleido, Sora. Por eso estás aquí. Por eso Layla te ha llamado. Pero Layla entenderá si tus pasiones han cambiado.

En ello, tenía que tomar una decisión. Se levantó del asiento que ocupaba, cuando la cena parecía dirigirse en otro ámbito. Con una sonrisa suave, caminó hasta detenerse tras Leon.

— Leon... entiendo tu postura. A mí también me causa mucho miedo. Una técnica como jamás vi. Creer a ciegas en los movimientos del compañero. Necesitamos tiempo de entrenamiento. Aunque ambos conocemos muy bien el estilo del otro y...

Trató de sostener su brazo, pero Leon no se lo permitió.

— Crees que me conoces, Sora. Crees que conoces mi forma de actuar. Pero yo podría cambiar y no podrías verlo. No podrías verte caer.

— Pero tú me atraparías, ¿no es cierto? Quiero decir...confías en tus habilidades...

— No sé hasta qué punto tenga que confiar en ellas.

Sora respiró pesadamente y se dijo que lo entendía. Sophie, había pasado por ello. La había perdido. Entendía que quizá, no quería perderla a ella también. Y por supuesto, ella sentía lo mismo. Por eso estaban unidos en matrimonio. Porque se amaban. Porque habían visto que algo más que el escenario y los aplausos, los unían.

— Leon, lo siento. Sé lo que Sophie significaba para ti. Sé lo que este tipo de actos significan en tu memoria. Solo quisiera...no sé si escoger entre el escenario o si detenerme. Algunas veces duele tanto, que quiero escapar. Ya lo he sentido. Y justo en este preciso momento, quisiera hacerlo.

Respiró pesadamente, sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Sora era una mujer alegre, era muy parecida a Sophie. Y sin embargo, habían abismos en los que no podía evitar caer.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, sonreía de una forma bastante vacía. No sabía qué resultaba ser más importante.

Pero Leon siempre estaría allí. Decidiera lo que decidiera, él era su esposo.

— Si no quisieras continuar, lo entendería. Quiero decir...tú...yo...

Negó con la cabeza. Para eso se había casado.

— ¿Qué objeto tendría el que nos casásemos para luego acabar separados?— confesó, apenas en un murmullo. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y suspiró sobre su cabeza— te amo, Sora.

— ¡Y yo también te amo!— sonrió ella felizmente, mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Lo más fuerte que podía.

Así era la Sora Naegino que conocía. Feliz, bromista. Risueña. Pese a haber "crecido" en edad y formas, seguía siendo la misma en su interior. Y eso era lo que Leon, más apreciaba. Que fuese la misma sin importar lo que se cruzara en su camino.

Que defendiera sus ideales ante cualquier tempestad.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar y..?— su estómago rugía en ese preciso momento. Leon sonrió suavemente— ¡Tengo mucha hambre y con el alboroto, creo que casi ni comimos!

— Te llevaré. Conozco un buen lugar.

Sora asintió, mientras tomaba su brazo y caminaba fuera del escenario. Dentro, Layla tenía sus reservas hacia las palabras de Leon. Ella podía actuar, podía intentar pedírselo a Yuri.

Pero su magia, no era la misma que la magia que poseía Sora Naegino. En combinación, el espectáculo brillaba, el escenario tenía vida por sí misma. Necesitaba su ayuda.

Tenía que intentar convencerla.

— ¡Bolas de arroz y cerdo asado! Mis favoritas..— dijo, mientras masticaba. Leon apenas había probado su plato— ¿Te sientes mal, Leon? ¿No te gustan?

— Estaba pensando. Quizá podríamos hacer el acto...si encuentro una pareja que te reemplace.

— ¿Que me reemplace? ¿Por qué habría de reemplazarme, Leon?

— Solo...no quiero que te involucres.

Sora tragó con fuerza y le observó. Si él no esperaba que ella saliera lastimada, pues ella esperaba lo mismo para con él y entonces seguro que también iba a necesitar, encontrarle un reemplazo.

— Quizá May...

— No puedes reemplazarme, Leon.

— No puedes arriesgarte, Sora.

No podían tomar una decisión.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Volví! (gran cosa). Saludos y besos ;D

MariS.

PD: no me inspiro mucho aquí D; tengo que volver a ver el animé para ver si cojo algo de inspiración D:

* * *

Luego de la cena, Sora presentía que el resto de la noche iba a resultar tranquilo. Pero Leon no parecía de acuerdo con ella. La idea de reemplazarla, sonaba cada vez más y más atractiva.

Sora, no podía arriesgarla. Verla caer como su hermana. No lo soportaría dos veces.

— ¡Vamos a dormir! ¡Ah, qué cansancio tengo Leon! Entrenar siempre me deja agotada. ¡Tengo que entrenar más y más, para poderme poner en forma. Tonificarme.

Leon no contestó, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. En silencio. ¿Quién podría reemplazar a alguien tan talentoso como Sora Naegino? No podía pensar en un nombre. May...

Pero Sora era distinta, Sora era la estrella del escenario Kaleido. Su gracia, nunca había visto algo igual. Y mientras pensaba, Sora se había recostado lentamente en la cama, bajo sus brazos.

— Lo lamento, Leon. Supongo que debería entender cómo te sientes. Yo también tengo miedo de perderte. Es un acto muy riesgoso, una gran altura y sin ver. La confianza, tenemos que practicar mucho. Pero ¡yo confío en ti! Y creo que te conozco, lo mejor que puedo.

Suspiró en silencio. No. Había mucho que quizá no le había dicho y quizá por allí debían comenzar. Por conversar, conocerse mejor.

— Sora...

Pero ya estaba dormida. Sonrió, mientras tomaba las cobijas y la arropaba cuidadosamente. Sora tenía un punto a su favor.

Ambos se conocían dentro de lo que cabía. Si cambiaba de pareja, tenía que adaptarse a alguien nuevo. Tenía que volver a practicar viejos movimientos que ambos conocían perfectamente.

E insistía, Solo May los conocía de igual forma.

Lo había pensado lo suficiente. Tenía que citarla, ofrecerle el espectáculo a ella y decírselo a Layla. También resultaba complicado arriesgar a May...

Pero Sora era diferente.

Ella era su esposa.

— Lo siento, Sora. Pero no tengo más alternativa. Si quieres que el espectáculo ayude al escenario, tendrás que evitar participar en él. No podría perderte. No dos veces.

Ya había temido eso, cuando el doctor le había informado que necesitaba entrenar con calma luego de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

¿Y si al final de cuentas, se desgarraba algún músculo durante la actuación? Eso podía suceder y de pronto, todas sus pesadillas se harían realidad.

Sudaba frío de solo pensarlo.

— Leon, ¿qué sucede? ¿no puedes dormir? Te estás moviendo mucho.

— Solamente estaba pensando. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Nada.

Y al amanecer, era el primero en levantarse. Con una sonrisa suave, Sora dormía enredada entre almohadas y cobijas. Allí la dejó, tenía algo importante que resolver.

— Haremos el espectáculo.

— Muy bien, Leon. — Layla había suspirado, en silencio. — supongo que Sora pudo convencerte.

— No. Lo haremos sin ella. Que May se encargue de sustituirla. Es muy arriesgado.

Arriesgado, aunque parecía que Leon trataba de protegerse de otra cosa. Su rostro pétreo le dio a entender a Layla, que así era.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Sora ha estado fuera de los escenarios, durante un año completo. No creo que sea conveniente, el doctor lo ha dicho. Tanto tiempo fuera de entrenamiento, podrían lastimarla.

— Dudo que ella desee que la saques.

— No es su decisión.

Estaba segura de que al final de cuentas, Sora se sentiría excluida. Quizá si no decían nada, si las ponían a prueba y May ganaba la competencia, se convertiría en su pareja y toda la discusión terminaría.

Ese era el mejor plan.


End file.
